


Como en los viejos tiempos

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Christophe Giacometti, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, French Kissing, Hot, M/M, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Passion, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Top Christophe Giacometti, Top Victor Nikiforov, Valentine's Day, Versatile Christophe Giacometti, Versatile Victor Nikiforov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Christophe cumplía años el día de San Valentín y quería festejarlo en compañía Victor, así como lo hacían en los viejos tiempos.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	Como en los viejos tiempos

**Author's Note:**

> **Esta historia fue publicada originalmente en otras plataformas en fecha: Febrero/14/2017. La presente es una versión reeditada.**
> 
> **\---**
> 
> **One-shot un poco atrasado por San Valentín y el cumpleaños del sensual Christophe Giacometti.**

Desde hace varios años, casi todos los 14 de febrero fueron bastante especiales para el ruso Victor Nikiforov y no precisamente por tratarse del día del amor y de la amistad sino porque en esa fecha, conmemoraba el cumpleaños de una persona a quien guardaba un profundo afecto.

No se trataba de ningún enamorado pero tampoco podría decirse que de un amigo, simplemente era alguien que no encasillaba bajo ninguno de esos conceptos. Victor era un hombre al que no le gustaba atarse a nadie, era un alma libre y a sus actuales veintiocho años, todavía veía lejos el día de involucrarse en una relación de pareja seria y formal.

Claro que tenía a alguien en mente para llevar eso a cabo pero aún no era el momento. Había un bonito chico con quien Victor solía flirtear y algo le decía que probablemente iría a sentar cabeza con él pero como todavía faltaban unos años para que éste fuera legal, él prefería ir a lo seguro, a un hombre a quien conocía muy bien desde sus años mozos y con quien tenía una compatibilidad sexual absoluta.

Ese hombre respondía al nombre de Christophe Giacometti. Se trataba de un atractivo suizo que desparramaba sex-appeal y sabía muy bien como satisfacer todas y cada una de las fantasías de Victor. Ambos eran colegas en el bello mundo del patinaje artístico y Chris admiraba mucho a Victor, tanto que aspiraba a robarle sus títulos de campeón alguna vez. Por su parte, Victor sabía que Chris era uno de sus contrincantes más poderosos en el hielo y lo respetaba mucho.

Se habían conocido cuando ambos aún eran adolescentes e hicieron conexión inmediata. Al instante supieron que aquello fue una fuerte atracción mutua y desde entonces se vieron envueltos en una extraña relación íntima totalmente carente de amor romántico.

Algunos podrían decir que eran "amigos con derecho" aunque ellos jamás le pusieron un rótulo a eso tan especial que tenían, solo se dedicaron a disfrutar de lo que podrían brindarse el uno al otro.

Un nuevo 14 de febrero había llegado y Christophe cumplía veintiséis años de edad. Se dio cuenta que llevaba unos días sintiendo nostalgia de su amante ruso y entendió que en verdad lo echaba bastante de menos. Sus anteriores tres cumpleaños el patinador suizo no los pasó en su compañía de Nikiforov debido a que estaba en una relación seria y estable con su coreógrafo pero ya habían terminado como pareja meses atrás y ahora solo mantenían una relación profesional.

Las próximas competencias estaban aún lejos, así que Chris decidió a llamar a Victor la semana anterior a su cumpleaños y lo invitó a visitarlo en su casa en Berna, para pasar esa fecha con él de la manera que solo ellos sabían y que apenas era un secreto a voces en la farándula del patinaje.

—Vitya, me encantaría pasar mi cumpleaños contigo, así como en los viejos tiempos -confesó al teléfono con una voz extremadamente sensual que hizo que a Victor se le erizara la piel-

—No podría negarme a tan tentadora petición -el otro aceptó sin dudarlo un solo instante- Por supuesto que ahí estaré.

A la semana siguiente, Victor Nikiforov tomó un vuelo desde San Petersburgo y llegó por la tarde a la capital suiza. No había traído gran cosa consigo como un gran equipaje pues a lo sumo iba a permanecer un par de días allí. 

El ruso se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía un tiempo de salir y elegir un bonito obsequio para Chris, así que fue a comprar un café y después se dispuso a recorrer un lujoso centro comercial buscando algo que llenara sus expectativas para regalar al hombre que vería en poco tiempo. Desconocía los planes de Chris para la noche, pero supuso que saldrían a algún pub a beber algo, hablar un poco y luego pasar a una discoteca a bailar. Ese había sido el ritual los años anteriores y creyó que todo seguiría como tal. 

A Victor no le costó mucho hallar el obsequio ideal para su colega, ambos eran de gustos caros y refinados así que escogió un bellísimo y llamativo Rolex, de una colección llamada Pearlmaster 39, hecho de oro rosa y decorado con diamantes. Claramente un regalo a la altura de Victor Nikiforov, suntuoso e inolvidable.

Al caer la tarde, Victor se dirigió al domicilio del hombre de cumpleaños con intenciones de encontrarlo ya presto a salir, pero al abrirse la puerta se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba al ver allí a Chris ataviado con una bata y con el cabello húmedo.

Nikiforov supuso que el otro terminó de bañarse y que tendría que esperarlo a que fuera a prepararse para salir juntos pero no. No habría tal típica salida, pues Chris lo estaba esperando en esas condiciones ya que estaba ansioso por ir directo al asunto que los reunía.

No hubo siquiera un saludo decente entre ellos, ni un abrazo fraternal, mucho menos una charla previa. Victor tampoco tuvo tiempo de entregar a Chris el obsequio que le había traído, dejó el bolso de regalo sobre el primer mueble que encontró a su paso antes de ser arrastrado a la habitación y en menos de cinco minutos ya se hallaba completamente desnudo en la cama del suizo, quien estaba en iguales condiciones.

No había necesidad de palabras entre ellos cuando eran sus cuerpos los que hablaban aquel lenguaje apasionado, lascivo e incluso obsceno. Chris colocó a Victor bajo su cuerpo y devoró sus labios con suma desesperación, lo besaba profundamente tomándole del rostro con fuerza, introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena, como si estuviera desafiándolo sin piedad a luchar por el control.

Desde luego Victor no se quedó atrás, mordió los labios del suizo con cierta agresividad, viéndolo con fijeza a los ojos respondiendo a su reto. Rato después, el otro logró zafarse de los dientes ajenos para besarlo de nuevo provocando ruidos tan indecorosos como excitantes.

Aquellos besos bastaron para encenderlos por completo, Victor se puso a tentar a su amante que se hallaba sobre su cuerpo con un sugestivo movimiento de caderas haciéndole sentir con eso el roce entre sus palpitantes erecciones. Volvieron a mirarse y otro desafío se hizo presente, se sonrieron con descaro. 

Lo bueno de todo era que tenían una gran ventaja a favor, ambos eran versátiles. Aunque eso sí, debían que decidir quien iría primero.

—Te concedo el honor -dijo Victor guiñando el ojo-

— _Merci._

El suizo se apartó un poco y abrió uno de los cajones de la mesa de noche para sacar de allí condones y un bote de lubricante con efecto calor. Antes que Giacometti pudiera componerse, el otro se levantó y lo sorprendió tomando el miembro ajeno directamente en su boca para luego succionárselo con lentitud.

Chris estaba tan sensible en esa parte que al sentir los labios y la lengua de Victor recorriendo la extensión de su pene lo hizo estremecerse por completo. Como pudo quedó de rodillas mientras el otro continuaba proporcionándole placer tomando el miembro en su mano derecha y usando su izquierda para estimularse a sí mismo.

El de cumpleaños emitía gemidos entrecortados, Victor no solo era un campeón del patinaje también lo era con dando felaciones capaces hacer perder la cordura a cualquiera. Giacometti estaba en su límite y tomó al ruso del cabello con fuerza para hundirse en la boca ajena tanto como pudo, llegando a penetrarle hasta la garganta mientras sonreía sádicamente al verlo.

Victor sentía que se ahogaba, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba soportar aquello hasta que Chris retiró su falo de la cavidad bucal del otro, posibilitándole respirar con normalidad otra vez.

—Tan degenerado y perverso como siempre -susurró el ruso-

—Pues es así como te gustaba, ¿no?

—Por supuesto -contestó Victor de inmediato y se volteó quedando boca abajo abrazando una almohada- Apresúrate, no me hagas esperar tanto.

— _Mmm...très chaud!_ (¡Mmm...qué caliente!).

Además del inglés Christophe hablaba alemán, francés e italiano a la perfección pero tenía preferencia por el francés, lo consideraba el idioma más sensual y erótico y sabía que a Victor le calentaba escucharlo.

Se posicionó detrás del ruso y separó sus nalgas, sabía que era uno de los pocos privilegiados que conocía y disfrutaba del lado pasivo de Victor, tomó el lubricante y lo aplicó en el orificio ajeno y empezó a masajearlo.

En cuestión de segundos, Victor sintió esa zona muy caliente gracias al efecto del lubricante y gimoteó sonriente. Chris le pasó sus dedos índice y medio encima para introducirlos por completo en el interior del ruso quien tensó su cuerpo al sentirse invadido.

No le había dolido mucho gracias al lubricante y a lo que le provocaba el calor que sentía. Chris movió sus dedos de adentro para afuera en vaivén, penetrándolo tanto como podía. Luego de unos segundos incorporó dos dedos más haciendo que Victor ahogara sus quejidos en la almohada.

Al darse cuenta que estaba listo, se retiró y buscó uno de los condones para colocárselo.

—No te lo pongas -pidió Victor casi suplicante- Quiero sentirte por completo.

—Tú no cambias, Vitya -observó Giacometti con una sonrisa ladina- Sigues siendo una puta en la cama.

—Me halagas. Casi nadie conoce esta faceta mía, aprovecha que tú sí y fóllame como me gusta -respondió el ruso provocativamente-

Christophe no lo hizo esperar, tomó y elevó las caderas de Victor con firmeza dejándole las marcas de sus dedos para después tomar su miembro y comenzar a introducirse con ansiedad aquel ansioso agujero que pedía ser profanado una vez más por él.

El patinador suizo sonrió mientras se hundía en su amante, quien apretaba y mordía con fuerza esa almohada mientras era penetrado al principio con facilidad y cobrando dificultad a medida que avanzaba, así que no le quedó más que recurrir a un poco de brusquedad y empujó hasta el fondo.

Chris terminó metiéndoselo todo de una vez, sentía como el interior de Victor se contraía ante su descarada invasión. Por lo tanto, quiso darle un instante para que se acostumbrara a él pero para el ruso era algo poco usual, así que estaba tardando en su cometido y el otro se empezaba a impacientar.

—¡Ngh...no puedo más! -murmuró el suizo-

—E-espera un poco, Chris...aún no...--

La petición de Nikiforov no pudo ser atendida, las ganas de su amante primaron más. Después de todo, era su cumpleaños y podía lo que le viniera en gana, más aún cuando estaba con su libido a tope a esas alturas. Giacometti comenzó a moverse en vaivén sujeto a las caderas ajenas, podía sentir que aquel lugar que aprisionaba su pene no tenía mucho uso, estaba demasiado estrecho por lo que no le quedó más que brusco.

El suizo se movió con rapidez haciendo que su amante se desgañitara en gemidos de desesperación pero como el albino tenía una vena masoquista que lo hacía disfrutar, no pensaba protestar ni pedirle que sea menos agresivo.

—¡¡¡Ngh...ahhhh...Chris!!! -el mayor no podía hacer más gemir mientras sentía unas lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas y mordía su labio inferior intentando sobreponerse-

Victor sentía que Chris lo estaba rompiendo cada vez que lo embestía, cada vez que sentía el choque violento entre sus cuerpos, cada vez que el pene del suizo rozaba aquel punto que lo enloquecía. Todo vestigio de dolor había desaparecido después de mil y una embestidas similares.

—¡Qué afortunado soy! ¡Me estoy follando salvajemente de nuevo al pentacampeón ruso...aaahhh! -alardeó Chris y empezó a darle unas nalgadas a su amante mientras lo penetraba más fuerte-

—No tienes idea de cómo me vengaré luego.

—Créeme que lo disfrutaré mucho -sonrió el de cumpleaños, claro que esperaba ansioso que el otro cumpliera con su palabra- ¡Ahhh...me vengo!

Ni bien lo dijo, terminó eyaculando con abundancia en el interior de Victor y a la par se hundía en él por completo para asegurarse de dejar todos sus fluidos bien adentro de su amante, quien respiraba agitado y sentía esa descarga inundándole.

—Eres un maldito sucio, ¿sabes? -murmuró Victor sonriente, volteando a ver al otro por encima de su hombro derecho-

—Exactamente como tú -susurró Chris mientras daba unas pequeñas y últimas embestidas antes de salir de Victor-

Tras eso, Giacometti se tumbó al instante al lado de Victor y lo besó, estaba agotado pero aún así sumamente satisfecho.

—Ni creas que hemos terminado esta ronda -inquirió Victor separándose de él casi enseguida-

—Lo sé, es tu turno -inquirió Chris con una cínica sonrisa- Sé gentil.

—No prometo nada -respondió, claro que no sería gentil y ambos lo sabían muy bien-

Victor todavía no se había corrido y evitó masturbarse mientras era follado, quería llenar a Chris de él también y era exactamente lo que procedería a hacer. Separó las piernas del suizo y admiró tan perfecta depilación, no tenía rastros de vellos en el cuerpo ajeno, sabía que lo hacía para obtener mayor sensibilidad en todo sentido. Luego se colocó en medio de Chris y usó también un poco del lubicante, pues no sabía si estaba adecuadamente preparado para recibirlo en él, ni siquiera se puso a pensar en eso pues su erección ya dolía demasiado.

El ruso tomó su miembro en apenas dos movimientos se hundió en Chris provocándole un ardor intenso que le hizo arquear la espalda mientras emitía sonoros e incontenibles gemidos. El miembro de Victor era más grande que el suyo y le llevaba tiempo acostumbrarse a él pero el pentacampeón ya no estaba en condiciones de esperar nada.

Christophe se retorcía mientras Victor tomaba sus piernas para levantarlas hasta sus hombros y hacerlas reposar allí. No tardó mucho para comenzar a embestirlo y cobrar su anunciada venganza, dándole duro y sin piedad.

Victor se movía adelante para atrás rápida y constante, también omó el pene de Chris y empezó a masturbarlo al ver que se puso erecto de nuevo gracias a las estimulaciones en su interior.

—Vic...tor...más fuerte...

—¡¡¡Aahhhh!!! 

Aquella petición provocó que el ruso acelerase los movimientos y con eso terminó por correrse. Su orgasmo explotó dentro de Chris y este pudo sentir el semen caliente de su amante bañándolo por dentro, y a la par rogaba por correrse de nuevo él también.

Victor se acercó a él sin dejar de masturbarlo y le dio un apasionado beso mientras ejercía unos últimos movimientos dentro de él bastante lentos a modo de dejarle hasta la última gota de su esencia. En pocos segundos más mientras disfrutaban de aquel placentero beso, Chris ensució la mano de Victor al igual que los torsos de ambos al venirse otra vez.

Nikiforov acercó su mano cubierta de aquel líquido blanco y como una suerte de castigo hizo que Chris se la limpiara, lamiéndola hasta dejarla sin rastro alguno. El ruso se retiró del interior ajeno para luego salir de la cama con rapidez y abandonar la habitación.

—¿Victor? -Giacometti quedó desconcertado, había creído que al otro no le había gustado la experiencia y que por eso se marchó de ese modo-

Cuando Christophe estuvo a punto de ir tras Victor, este volvió con los brazos detrás de su cuerpo, claramente estaba ocultando algo. Entonces regresó a la cama y entregó al suizo aquel regalo que le había traído.

—Hola Chris -lo besó con suavidad- Ahora sí puedo saludarte apropiadamente. Por cierto, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

—Muchas gracias por aceptar venir a verme, Vitya -replicó con una sonrisa y siguiéndole la corriente-

—Espero te guste este otro regalo. Lo vi y dije que te quedaría muy bien.

Chris revisó lo que su amante le había traído y cuando comprobó el contenido de la elegante caja vio aquel ostentoso y exclusivo reloj.

—¡Vaya, Victor! -exclamó el suizo viéndolo con total asombro- Esto es hermoso e impresionante.

—Lo sé. Es como yo.

—Bastardo arrogante -Giacommeti lo tomó del rostro y volvió a besarlo- _Merci!_

— _Joyeux anniversaire, Chris_ (Feliz cumpleaños, Chris).

— _спасибо..._ (Gracias...).

Victor hizo recostar a Chris para poderlo besar más cómodamente mientras le acariciaba el pecho con una de sus manos, estaba claro que quería iniciar otra ronda de sexo.

—Sigues siendo un maldito insaciable -susurró Giacometti pegado a la boca del ruso-

—Dijiste que querías recordar los viejos tiempos, ¿no? -sonrió- Así lo haremos, solo que ahora serán veintiséis veces. Una por cada año que cumples.

—¿Podrás? -bromeó el suizo-

—Lo haremos por turno.

La noche definitivamente no les iba a alcanzar para aquellas veintiséis veces. Sin embargo, ahí iban de nuevo.

**FIN**


End file.
